


Le maître des jouets

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minos ne s'ennuie pas aux Enfers. Jamais. Du moment qu'il a quelques âmes sous la main pour jouer avec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le maître des jouets

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le maître des jouets  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème: 31_jours / 3 novembre - Jouet   
> Nombre de mots: 522  
> Avertissement: glauque, tortures diverses, psychose, déviation. Soyez prévenus.  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

**Le maître des jouets**

 

 

Les Enfers, c’est le paradis.

 

Du moins aux yeux de Minos, juge de son état, et accessoirement marionnettiste à ses heures perdues. Lorsqu’il se promène en son domaine – et empiète à l’occasion sur ceux de ses frères – il ne peut se départir d’un large sourire que d’aucuns qui l’apercevraient furtivement pourraient croire qu’il est d’excellente humeur et enclin à une clémence inusitée. Ce serait mal l’observer, mais il convient d’admettre que ceux qui auraient pu avoir la _chance_ d’y mettre plus d’application ne sont jamais revenus pour témoigner de la réalité que cache ce sourire.

 

Oui, décidément, le lieu vaut bien plus qu’une cour de récréation, bien plus qu’une fête foraine, parce que Minos y est seul pour en profiter. Et il savoure d’autant plus ce privilège qu’en dépit de son statut de bras armé de sa Seigneurie Hadès, il s’est vu dans l’obligation de défendre chèrement son territoire face à Pharao. C’est que l’autre, en sus d’avoir les mêmes marottes que lui, dispose d’atouts à ne pas négliger… pour quelqu’un d’autre que Minos. Des fils grossiers, des nœuds approximatifs et un nombre bien moindre de cordes à son arc ont néanmoins suffi à faire pencher la balance en faveur du juge et ce, malgré l’option musicale dont le Griffon ne peut, hélas, s’enorgueillir.

 

Encore que.

 

N’importe quel son peut être taxé de douce mélodie, n’est-ce pas ? Cela dépend des oreilles qui le savourent. Et celles de Minos se délectent des cris. Des suppliques. Des râles. Des soupirs parfois – gémissements ? Fort possible, certains de ses lots ont des déviances particulières, comme il a pu s’en rendre compte, avec une bienheureuse surprise.

 

Parce que, au final, Minos gagne à chaque coup. Forcément, il est le seul participant. Et au grand concours du châtiment éternel, il se retrouve, tel un enfant trop gâté, devant un parterre de cadeaux au milieu duquel il n’a qu’à se servir à pleines mains. Chaque jouet est différent : de l’un, ses fils brillants tireront des larmes de douleur, d’un autre, ses entrelacs serrés cisailleront les mots de la souffrance. Un troisième se verra écartelé offrant la vision de son corps sans défense au regard d’un juge en extase devant tant de variété, si bien qu’il ne s’en lasse jamais. Et il vaudrait mieux d’ailleurs : il y a des mots, comme ceux-là, qui demeurent invariables, surtout aux Enfers. Alors – toujours - Minos s’en va à la recherche d’un nouveau jouet.

Sa curiosité ne s’est pas émoussée, en dépit des millénaires écoulés, tant l’être humain est riche de ses déclinaisons. A chaque fois, c’est une nouvelle surprise : à chaque fois, c’est un pur ravissement.

Souvent, il rit. Tirailler un peu à droite, ou à gauche, relâcher la tension pour donner l’illusion d’un répit, reprendre les rênes pour asseoir sa domination, comme c’est amusant ! Et lorsqu’il se lasse, enfin, Minos reprend ses fils, tourne les talons, essuie machinalement ses doigts contre son surplis, oubliant déjà le jouet désarticulé qu’il laisse derrière lui, tout à l’impatience de découvrir et de décortiquer son nouveau cadeau dont le flot est intarissable.

 

 

Non, décidément, Minos ne s’ennuie jamais, au Enfers.

 


End file.
